


Desire Born of Deception [FANVID]

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanvid, SQSN IV, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova, sqsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: Fanvid made for Swan Queen Supernova IV and was inspired by "Desire Born of Deception" by Ein85. I used the story (go read it!) as inspiration for this video and it is a teaser or sorts for the story. So hopefully it gets you excited to read the amazing story!





	Desire Born of Deception [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ein85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein85/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desire Born of Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492672) by [Ein85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein85/pseuds/Ein85). 

Password (no longer needed but I'll leave it here): DECEPTION

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Desire Born of Deception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492672) by [Ein85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein85/pseuds/Ein85)


End file.
